


Earned It

by Snapbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol just going to town on Jongdae after their MV shoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes. (This fic was written as a thank you for my darling wifey, Jess, for helping get through my exchange fic. ILU BB

Jongdae's back collides with the wall with a dull thud. He doesn't have much time to register the pain, though - not with the way Chanyeol's mouth is dragging down his neck, teeth scraping over his sensitive skin. Jongdae is no stranger to this - Chanyeol's mouth on his neck, his large hand on his waist, fingers digging in to pull him closer. There's an urgency to it this time, though, and Jongdae can feel it in the way Chanyeol bites a little too hard, moans a little too loud when Jongdae arches his back and rolls his hips.   


Chanyeol's hand slides under the hem of Jongdae's shirt, fingers splayed wide against his lower back and then he's speaking into Jongdae's ear. "Couldn't wait to get you home." Chanyeol's mouth closes around his earlobe, teeth catching on his metal piercing and pulling on it - just the right side of painful. He pulls away to look at Jongdae, eyes dark and needy and Jongdae's dick swells within the confines of his jeans.  
  
Chanyeol kisses him hard, biting his lower lip roughly before dropping to his knees. He looks up at Jongdae, deft fingers undoing his belt and yanking his pants and boxers down. He's barely free of his pants when Chanyeol takes him into his mouth without preamble. He's not fully hard yet, but he knows it won't take long with the wet heat of Chanyeol's mouth around him. He can feel his cock growing inside Chanyeol's mouth and Chanyeol groans in appreciation, sinking down almost to the base before pulling back, sucking harshly at the tip.  
  
Jongdae just barely manages to step out of his pants that are pooled around his ankles and kicks them to the side, his legs shaking. His head lolls forward and the sight of Chanyeol, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks hollowed as he bobs on Jongdae's length, pulls a moan from his throat. Chanyeol picks up his pace, and Jongdae revels in the feeling of Chanyeol's tongue tracing along the vein at the underside of his dick, dipping into his slit as he sucks at the head. Chanyeol is breathing harshly through his nose, dragging his sinful lips up and down Jongdae's cock, sucking hard all the while. It's so wet. Chanyeol hasn't stopped to swallow the spit that's collected in his mouth and Jongdae can feel it dripping down his balls, can see it glistening on Chanyeol's chin.  
  
There's a tightening in his groin and a wave of pleasure rolls up his spine as Chanyeol hums around him. He's already wound so tight and he doesn't think he can hold on much longer with how enthusiastically Chanyeol is sucking his dick. "Chanyeol," he rasps out, pushing at Chanyeol's forehead with the heel of his hand. "Chanyeol, you're gonna make me fucking come."  Chanyeol chuckles, giving Jongdae's cock one good, hard suck, before pulling off with an obscene pop. He looks up at Jongdae, panting heavily, his slick swollen lips quirking up on one side.  "That's kind of the plan," he says, breathlessly, and then he's sliding Jongdae's cock between his lips again.  
  
Jongdae's head falls back, smacking painfully against the wall behind him, but Chanyeol's got his entire length in his mouth and Jongdae really doesn't care about anything else right now. "Shit, Chanyeol. Your mouth feels so good." Jongdae lets out a surprised squeak when Chanyeol grips the back of his knee and hoists his leg over his shoulder, causing Jongdae to slide down the wall a bit. Jongdae uses the wall as leverage to rock his hips, his cock sliding toward the back of Chanyeol's throat, and Chanyeol groans around it, giving him the okay to thrust into his mouth. Even so, Jongdae tries to restrain his movements, not wanting force Chanyeol to take more than he can.  It's difficult though, the hot suction of Chanyeol's mouth making him dizzy with the need for release.  
  
Chanyeol drags his mouth up Jongdae's cock, stopping to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head and Jongdae loses his control for a moment, thrusting hard into Chanyeol's mouth.  Chanyeol's throat convulses around him, and he sputters and coughs, looking up at Jongdae with watery eyes. "Shit Chanyeol, I'm so sorry." Jongdae tries to pull away, wants to make sure Chanyeol's okay, but Chanyeol just grips his ass tight, pulling his hips forward and taking Jongdae down his throat again.  He's just adjusting to the feeling of Chanyeol's throat squeezing around the head of his cock, when Chanyeol grabs his other leg and lifts it over his shoulder, straightening his back and scooting Jongdae further up the wall.  
  
Jongdae fists both hands in Chanyeol's hair and moans, loud and long, not caring who might hear him.  He hooks his ankles together where they hang over Chanyeol's back and pushes back against the wall, rocking his hips further into Chanyeol's eager mouth.  Chanyeol opens his mouth wide, relaxing his throat to take in more of Jongdae's length, using his grip on Jongdae's ass to guide his movements.  Jongdae's head falls forward, and he sees Chanyeol looking up at him, groaning with every bob of his head and it's becoming too much for Jongdae.  His balls tighten and his thighs squeeze around Chanyeol's head and he's so close to the edge now.  "Chanyeol, fuck. I'm gonna come," Jongdae warns him breathlessly, and Chanyeol drags his hips forward, his nose buried in the trim hair above Jongdae's cock, and fucking swallows and oh god. "Shit! Fuck, Chanyeol." Chanyeol hums and the vibration sends Jongdae over the edge.  He comes with a shout, bending forward from the force of his orgasm, clutching tightly to chanyeol's head as he rocks shallowly.  Chanyeol's mouth is still working around him, swallowing and sucking and sliding along his sensitive skin and Jongdae's hips jerk as Chanyeol milks him dry.  
  
Jongdae slumps back against the wall, throat dry and chest heaving.  His limbs feel heavy but there's a pleasant buzz thrumming through him and he smiles fondly down at Chanyeol, who lets his cock fall from his between his red swollen lips.  "Shit, Chanyeol."  Chanyeol grins at him, helping him to his feet again.  He gives Jongdae no time to recover, though, surging up to kiss him hungrily.  His mouth is wet with spit and Jongdae can taste himself on Chanyeol's tongue as it curls against his own.  Chanyeol takes Jongdae's hand, guiding it to his cock, which is hard and straining against the tightness of his jeans.  He moans into Jongdae's mouth, his hips pressing forward into Jongdae's palm.  Jongdae makes quick work of Chanyeol's belt, slipping his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers.  
  
Jongdae just manages to get his hand around Chanyeol's dick, pulling at it roughly a few times, before he's pulled from against the wall and led toward the bed.  Chanyeol shoves him backward and he falls gracelessly onto the plush comforter.  He feels disoriented and there's no time for him to gather himself because Chanyeol pushes his legs up toward his chest, bending him nearly in half, and licks up the cleft of his ass. Jongdae shrieks, his body jerking and his heel smacking against Chanyeol's back.  "Gonna make you feel so good, Dae" Chanyeol's voice is hoarse and low and his breath is so hot.  Jongdae lifts his head, straining his neck to look down and meet Chanyeol's heated gaze.  "So good," Chanyeol repeats, holding his gaze as he uses his thumbs to spread Jongdae's cheeks, sighing when he catches sight of Jongdae's hole. "You're so beautiful."  
  
Jongdae can feel himself blushing, not used to being laid open like this, but he trusts Chanyeol.  He rests a hand on the back of Chanyeol's head and nods.  "Please, Chanyeol."  That's all it takes for Chanyeol to lean forward and drag his tongue up over Jongdae's hole.  Jongdae groans, his cock twitching with interest despite his orgasm only a minute before.  
  
"Yeah?" Chanyeol asks, his voice low and cracking. "You like that?"  
  
Jongdae lets his head fall back against the bed, grabbing at the comforter beneath him and squirming slightly.  "Fuck, yeah.  Do it again."  And Chanyeol does.  He flattens his tongue over Jongae's hole, dragging it up before circling it around his rim.  "Oh shit, Chanyeol."  He can feel Chanyeol smirking against him, pleased with himself at the mess he's made of Jongdae. Jongdae's moan is too loud when the tip of Chanyeol's tongue catches on his rim and Chanyeol groans at the sound. It's almost torturous, the way Chanyeol's lapping at his asshole, pressing his tongue firmly against him, sending tendrils of pleasure up his spine. Jongdae is panting, writhing with every pass of Chanyeol's tongue over his entrance because fuck this feels better than he ever imagined it could.  
  
When the tip of Chanyeol's tongue pushes inside, Jongdae howls and Chanyeol lets out a deep moan against his skin. "Fuck." Jongdae rasps. "How does that feel so good." It's a new kind of pleasure, Chanyeol's tongue fucking him open and he grinds down against it forcing it deeper inside of him. There's an intense heat burning in his gut and his cock is filling again, curving up toward his belly. The pleasure is dizzying but it's not enough to satisfy the itch of arousal that's buzzing under his skin. "More." He begs and Chanyeol pulls out to mouth eagerly at his entrance, obscene sucking noises drifting up to Jongdae's ears and making him moan.  
  
Chanyeol grips Jongdae tightly by the hips and scoots him further up the bed and looks up at Jongdae from between his legs. His lips are red and slick with spit and his eyes are dark, bordering on predatory and it sends a fresh wave of arousal through him. "I'm gonna fuck you." Chanyeol announces, then sinks his teeth into Jongdae's ass. He slides off the bed, reaching under it for the condoms and lube they keep stashed there and Jongdae takes this opportunity to pull his shirt over his head and stretch his legs out in front of him, wincing as his hips crack.  
  
When Chanyeol climbs back onto the bed, squeezing lube onto his fingers, his cock is hanging hard, heavy and gorgeous between his legs and Jongdae squirms with arousal, eager to get to the part where Chanyeol is filling his ass with that beautiful dick.  
  
Although this part is pretty nice too, he thinks as Chanyeol slides a slick finger inside if him, not stopping until he's in to the last knuckle. He spreads his legs wider and Chanyeol settles between them, trailing kisses up Jongdae's inner thigh and crooking his finger, making more room for a second.  
  
"Do you have any idea how good you looked today?" Chanyeol asks as he pushes a second finger in.  
  
"Just today?" He quips, earning a harsh bite to his thigh. He jerks his hips and Chanyeol's fingers rub against his prostate drawing a moan from deep in his chest.  
  
"Especially today." Chanyeol responds, licking a stripe up the underside of his dick. Jongdae's eyes flutter closed and he grabs a handful of Chanyeol's hair. "I've been thinking about this all day."  
  
He preps Jongdae slowly, a stark contrast to the way he'd sucked him off and Jongdae is grateful for the care Chanyeol always takes in stretching him.  
  
"Ready?" He asks when he's got three fingers buried deep in Jongdae's ass and Jongdae nods, clenching around his fingers. He whines when Chanyeol slides them free.  
  
Chanyeol sits back on his heels, peeling his shirt off before tearing open the foil packet and Jongdae wraps his hand around his dick, tugging gently as he watches Chanyeol roll the condom down squeezing a generous amount of lube on his dick. Chanyeol's head falls back as he strokes himself, spreading the lube to coat himself fully and then he's crawling over Jongdae, positioning himself between Jongdae's thighs. He reaches between their bodies to guide his dick to Jongdae's hole and Jongdae moans as Chanyeol pushes in. Chanyeol slumps forward, holding himself up with his hands on the pillows, his head hanging between his shoulders. Jongdae surges up to kiss him hungrily and Chanyeol groans against his mouth, pressing his hips  forward until he's fully seated. "Fuck _me_ you're tight."  
  
Jongdae slides his hand up Chanyeol's back and grips his shoulders pulling his down until they're chest-to-chest. Chanyeol flexes his dick inside of Jongdae and it presses against his prostate, sending a sharp current of pleasure up his cock. "Oh fuck," he moans as Chanyeol does it again, smirking down at him. "Just fuck me already."  
  
"Ask nicely." Chanyeol gives him a toothy grin.  
  
"Fuck me _please_ , asshole." Chanyeol laughs, but he seems satisfied and he draws out slowly, until it's just the swollen head of his cock holding Jongdae open and then he slams forward, his hips smacking against Jongdae's ass. Chanyeol circle his hips, blunt cockhead rubbing relentlessly against Jongdae's prostate and he's not so sure he's going to last much longer with how completely chanyeol is filling him up. Jongdae grips chanyeol by the hair pulling him in for a kiss and Chanyeol lifts his hips again, moaning into Jongdae's open mouth when he thrusts back in.  
  
"Fuck. Your. Ass. Is. So. Good." Chanyeol praises, accentuating each word with a hard thrust, scooting Jongdae further up the bed. Jongdae reaches above his head and pushes against the headboard, pressing down to grind on Chanyeol's dick.  
  
Chanyeol's fucking into him at a steady pace now, the smack of his hips against Jongdae's loud in the otherwise quiet room, but Jongdae needs more, wants it harder, deeper. "Harder." He gasps, using his hands against the headboard to push him down to meet Chanyeol's thrusts.  
  
"Yeah?" Chanyeol breathes, "You want more?"  Jongdae nods desperately and Chanyeol sits back on his heels, gripping Jongdae's hips and pulling him into his lap leaving only Jongdae's shoulders on the bed. The new angle pressing Chanyeol's dick right into his sweet spot and they both moan when Chanyeol resumes his thrusting.  
  
Jongdae's cock lies neglected against his belly and Chanyeol slides his hand over it, palming it gently and tearing a whimper from this throat. Just as Jongdae's starting to get close Chanyeol's hand slides over his chest and up his throat. He hooks a finger under Jongdae's chin, running his thumb over Jongdae's lip as he fucks into him and Jongdae's mouth falls open in a silent moan. He pushes his tongue out to press against Chanyeol's thumb and Chanyeol falls foward, dropping to his elbow and thrusting harder. "Are you gonna come?" Chanyeol asks, and all Jongdae can do is nod weakly.  Chanyeol lowers his head, licking up the shell of Jongdae's ear and he whispers, "Come for me."  
  
Jongdae digs his fingers into Chanyeol's shoulders, grinding his hips down and meeting Chanyeol half way. "Touch me." He begs, and Chanyeol does, closing his hand around Jongdae's cock and stroking him fast and hard. "Shit, Chanyeol." He so close now, the pressure mounting and building until he snaps, crying out and spilling into Chanyeol's hand, some landing high on his chest. Chanyeol just keeps fucking him through it, grunting and moaning in his ear as he thrusts and Jongdae clenches around him.  
  
"Fuck, that's good." Chanyeol rasps out, collapsing onto Jongdae's chest, too tired to hold himself up anymore.  Jongdae wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist, grinding his ass against Chanyeol's hips and Chanyeol cries out, his thrusts becoming erratic. "Fuck. _fuckfuckfuck. SHIT!_ " Chanyeol's stomach is rubbing against Jongdae's sensitive dick as he thrusts into him and Jongdae trembles from overstimulation, whispering encouragements in Chanyeol's ear. He clenches around Chanyeol, circling his hips and Chanyeol's hips jerk as he shoots his load into the condom, moaning into the crook of Jongdae's neck. He thrusts weakly, riding out his orgasm as Jongdae runs his hands over his back in long strokes, pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw.  
  
"What got into you today?" Jongdae asks when Chanyeol rolls off of him and onto his side. He'd never call their sex life boring, but this was something else. He doesn't even feel like he can move after the way Chanyeol fucked him so thoroughly.  
  
"Did you see yourself today?" Is Chanyeol's sleepy reply, the younger boy already pulling the blankets over them and snuggling against Jongdae's side. "You're fucking hot."  
  
Jongdae laughs, ignoring the cum drying on his chest in favor of wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's larger frame. "Does this mean any time I look this good, you'll eat my ass?"  
  
"Probably." He squeezes his arms around Jongdae's middle, hugging him tight like he's some kind of overgrown teddy bear.  
  
"I'll have to keep that in mind." Jongdae turns on his side to face Chanyeol, brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. "Thank you." He says, dropping a kiss on Chanyeol's nose.  
  
"It was nothing." Chanyeol returns, lightly scratching his nails over Jongdae's back in the way that Jongdae likes so much. "You earned it."  
  



End file.
